


Make the heat raise

by Taitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Job, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Meeting, M/M, Tsukishima didn't want to be there, little amount of dialog which is new for me, little plot by the end, they are over 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi draggs Tsukishima out to a club, he is considering leaving Yamaguchi alone when someone sits next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the heat raise

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a friend and their friend, I had been wanting to write something besides my long haikyuu fic, and that convined with a weird random story starter app I had on my phone and didn't know made this happen. It's the first time I write something with so little amount of dialog and I'm not that good with explicit scenes, but I tried and I hope you like it!

He didn't want to go out on such a night but, somehow, Yamaguchi had convinced him it was a fantastic idea, that it was the best way to spend a freezing night; a freezing _Sunday_ night. The freckled boy had dragged him out to a bar-club of sorts with a happy smile and the promise that it was a perfectly sane decision, to go to this place filled with pissed drunk people he didn't know nor did he care to get to know. Yamaguchi was crazy or stupid enough to believe Tsukishima would have ‘fun’ on a place like this.

There was a voice in the back of his mind that told him this was something friends did, shit they wouldn't do for anyone else even if they were paid; he wasn't the friendly tips so he didn't know how most friends were. He admitted he wouldn't be half as mad if Yamaguchi had stayed with him; instead it took only seconds for his friend to disappear into the sea of dancing people. At least, Tsukishima assumed they were dancing and not just grinding onto each other.

If he was honest, he'd had to admit he wasn't having as bad a time as he had expected. Watching drunk idiots do stupid thing uncoordinatedly was kind of fun. There was no way he was telling Yamaguchi that and have him dragging him to more parties and clubs and whatever this was, besides, he still hated being there. He had enough second-hand drunken stupidity for a lifetime, maybe even for two.

Tsukishima sighed and sat next to the bar, loud repetitive music on the background and, much closer and louder, were a lot of obnoxiously unintelligible conversations he couldn't be bother to try and understand. His little amount of patience was running low as some of the people taking part on those conversations tried to flirt with him. They weren't even attractive enough for him to consider making a small effort. Deciding that he would finish his drink and leave was the easiest decision he had even made; he had paid for it and it had been damn expensive. He looked around him, he would leave with or without Yamaguchi once the glass he was holding was empty, for some reason it seemed like it filled itself full again.

As he was finishing what it seemed like his fifth drink in a row, even if it couldn't be because he didn't feel any different, a rather handsome guy sat next to him with some smooth movements that pointed to the guy not being entirely drunk. Tsukishima side glance him before fully taking in the other’s appearance. The guy was obviously tall, he couldn't quite tell if he was taller or shorter than him though, and had brown fluffy hair styled in a way so that it would look effortlessly perfect; his skin was flawless, Tsukishima assumed that was the result of multiple skin-care products, it looked smooth and he definitely wouldn't mind touching it; brown intense eyes that could possibly seduce a tree if they tried and soft looking peachy pink lips that weren't thick but we're full enough not to be thin. In one word, perfection. This man’s beauty put flowers to shame.

It was then, as he finished checking out the guy, that Tsukishima realized the guy was checking him out as well. He had a seductive smirk that stated he had won, though Tsukishima wasn't sure about that. If he was good at one thing, that would be turning people down and being hard to get. He played a game only persistent experts could figure out, and your normal club costumer didn't fit that type of people.

Though the guy was cute enough and if he wasn't a complete idiot he may consider giving him a chance.

“Hi Blondie, what's with that sour expression?” he asked pretending to be smug, or trying to “I can help you have a great time, what do you say sweetie?” he continued, Tsukishima looked at him up and down once more and sighed.

“I say I'm not drunk enough” Tsukishima stated as the other smiled even more.

“We can fix that” he said as he called for more drinks “call me Tooru, sunshine” he told him as he handed Tsukishima his drink, he looked at it warily but took it anyway. If he was kidnapped he didn't care anymore.

“I'm Kei” he said as he sipped a bit from the drink, it didn't taste weird so he guessed he was safe for now.

After that, and as promised, he got drunk enough to tolerate the other’s weird mannerisms when talking and annoying tone of voice. Soon enough he was talking freely to Tooru, they talk mostly about space and dinosaurs for some reason, probably a drunken reason, but he didn’t care, was too drunk to care. They talk about other things such as work and some random people, nothing too personal or that would reveal too much about themselves; they enjoyed criticizing people around them and attempted to keep count of how many tried to flirt with them. They lost count at some point because of the drinks. An hour or so later and a very colourful amount of drinks later Tooru asked him if he was debunked enough then; he considered for a second, but as his thoughts kept getting distracted he decided that yes, he was drunk enough for anything and everything Tooru wanted. He was that inhibited and stupid by the drinks he had been having.

He nodded, and he didn’t even get to blink before those wonderful lips were on his. Or maybe he didn’t get to blink because he closed his eyes and time wasn’t something he could easily and accurately measure at the time. He parted his lips and allowed Tooru’s tong to get into his mouth, he tasted of alcohol but he wasn’t in a position to complain. A firm hand was place at the crook of his neck and harshly pulled him closer almost making him fall from his seat, he moved both hands for support and place them over Tooru’s collarbones, gripping slightly at his shoulders with the tip of his fingers. Tooru’s other hand went for his waist pushing him toward him and onto his lap. They moved their lips together, trying and failing to set a rhythm, the alcohol in their system made it impossible yet it made them not care about how uncoordinated the kiss was, about how much saliva was getting everywhere around their mouths. Certainly, Tsukishima didn’t care about Tooru’s tongue going over his chin and completely missing his mouth more than once.

It was getting difficult for Tooru to keep both of them over the small chair, they almost fell a few times, so they decided the best thing to do was stand up. Which was ridiculous, they had been drinking for an hour or so and they were having troubles sitting straight, being standing was simply out of the question. They tried anyways, and surprisingly they somewhat succeeded, they even managed to walk to the bathroom; if you consider zigzagging and stumbling over their feet walking. Tooru’s mouth was on Tsukishima’s nose as soon as they got into the bathroom, he had clearly missed his target though he played it off like he had intended to bite his nose and then moved down to his mouth once more.

Pressed against the wall, Tsukishima’s hands hanged lazily over Tooru’s shoulders as he kissed back; he was supporting himself on Tooru and the wall, while Tooru used his forearms against the wall to prevent himself from falling. It was at this point that Tsukishima noticed that he was just a tiny bit taller than Tooru, if only by some few centimetres, he didn’t quite register the thought but saved it to try and remember it later. One of Tooru’s hands moved over to his neck and travelled down his chest and right into his pants, the other kept itself against the wall to not fully lose his balance. Tsukishima gasped softly as Tooru’s hand massaged his member over his underwear, he wasn’t sure if his knees were trembling because of the alcohol or because of the sensations, and when Tooru moved down to bite his neck he simply didn’t care anymore. He moaned and this time it could be heard, without Tooru’s mouth to swallow the sounds every little whimper and grunt was free to travel around the enclosed space. At the moment he didn’t care but later he would be glad for the loud and repetitive music from outside the bathroom.

Tooru moved lower and drop on his knees, face in front of Tsukishima’s crotch, tongue wetting his lower lip as he opened Tsukishima’s pants and pulled down a bit on them. The outlining of Tsukishima’s dick was notorious on his underwear, and got even more evident as Tooru started playing with it with his hands and mouth; a stain started to appear, both from his pre-cum and from Tooru’s saliva. He was having a hard time staying up on his legs, his hands on Tooru’s head as his fingers got in between the perfect and soft strand of hair. Moving lips against his hard member made the world spin, or maybe it was the alcohol; he stopped wondering as soon as long and delicate fingers moved sensually to the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down.

Wasting no time, Tooru started licking the shaft of Tsukishima’s dick while keeping the underwear in place with his hands. Slowly he released it in favour of using them to fondle Tsukishima’s balls with one of them while the other crept up to and underneath Tsukishima’s t-shirt, because of Tsukishima’s bended posture he could reach on of his nipples, though he released it fast as Tsukishima jolted and bend over his back head hitting the wall behind him. Tooru kept his hand on Tsukishima’s stomach just caressing the area softly; he moved it to the side and gripped at Tsukishima’s hips as he started putting Tsukishima’s dick into his mouth. He started little by little, fist having only the head into his mouth and playing carefully with his tongue, then he went down slowly getting half of it in and getting it back out.

Settling into a more or less constant rhythm, Tooru kept moving his head turning it slightly to the sides now and then with the motion, tongue twisting around Tsukishima; he never got Tsukishima’s full length into his mouth, never made him reach the back of his throat and Tsukishima couldn’t care less, Tooru was good at what he was doing and that was all that mattered. Sloppy sound came from the excessive saliva from Tooru and oozing pre-come from Tsukishima, it was a matter of minutes before Tsukishima came, he knew as much. What he didn’t know and wasn’t sure if he cared was if the ‘yes’s and ‘fuck’s that invaded his clouded mind were only in his mind or if he was actually moaning those words.

As predicted, he came; Tsukishima wasn’t particularly loud as he did so hips bucking forward thrusting into Tooru’s mouth. Tooru let go of his member spitting the semen out of his mouth and over his hand, he got up to clean his hand and Tsukishima noticed how his lips had swollen up a bit and had gotten reddish. Lost in his thoughts of beautifully pleasant lips, it took Tsukishima a few seconds to understand what Tooru was saying to him.

“…So, your place or mine? We are not finished yet but now I kind of sobered up a bit and don’t feel like fucking in a public restroom” Was what Tsukishima caught of all the words Tooru had said.

“Yours” he replied quickly, he lived with Yamaguchi and the last thing he wanted was his friend walking into the apartment and finding them.

Tooru smiled and taking Tsukishima by the arm, he lead him out of the bathroom and out of the club. If they had the option to go to a hotel they would have taken it in less than a heartbeat, but hotels cost money, money they didn’t have because of the overprized drinks at the club. They got to Tooru’s apartment quite fast, though if anyone asked Tsukishima he didn’t remember how he got there, did they take a taxi? Did they walk? Did they magically teleport? Everything was possible.

Opining the door was a harder task than Tooru had anticipated, but he finally managed to get them both inside the apartment after the sixth try at opening the door and the second at locking it. Soon after clothes were missing and Tsukishima felt the bed against his back, he was more and more sure Tooru had magic, there was no other explanation for how things were moving and how good he looked. Those muscles and lean figure were making Tsukishima’s brain short-circuit and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling.

Pants were off, lubricated fingers find their path inside Tsukishima’s asshole as the other hand roomed freely around Tsukishima’s torso. Tooru’s tongue was all over his neck and he was groaning and moaning every time his teeth decided to bite and every time his fingers brushed against that very sensitive place inside him and every time he so much as came near his nipples with his other hand. Tsukishima could feel all the red marks appear on his skin, but he would take revenge, he made sure to mark up all of Tooru’s back with his nails and even bite Tooru a bit around his neck. Even though, he was spreading his legs open, he was begging for Tooru to take him and he sure as hell didn’t care if the other didn’t have a condom.

However, that would have been stupid and thankfully Tooru did have condoms, he took a few seconds to put one on before positioning himself at Tsukishima’s entrance. Now a lot more coordinated than before, Tooru managed to somewhat smoothly and slowly get inside Tsukishima, when he found no resistance from the blonde, he started moving. It was forceful, it had powerful and it was deep; Tsukishima was enjoying this way too much and the pleasure brought from each of Tooru’s thrusts increased in an accumulative manner. Tsukishima was going crazy and he felt his orgasm building up rapidly.

Tooru wasn’t any different, though, he could tell he wouldn’t last long despite usually boasting about his resistance. He guessed the only one that would know about it would be the blonde laying beneath him. Tsukishima’s walls tighten making Tooru grunt, his hair was a mess from how much Tsukishima had hold onto it and all the movement, sweat dripped from him and made him even glitter in the dim light of the room; at this point Tsukishima knew only three things: the man was gorgeous, he was amazing in bed and he still had his glasses on because he could see clearly.

The encounter lasted only a few more minutes, Tooru came first and then, while keeping himself inside, he helped Tsukishima by touching his dick; it took only four stroked to it before he was convulsing and coming like there was no tomorrow. And honestly having to go to work he hoped there was no tomorrow. He fell asleep, sweaty, with semen all over his stomach and with Tooru getting out of him; he didn’t care, it had been good and he was tired, besides, he had drunk too much and all the movement had exhausted him.

He woke up relatively clean, no semen on his stomach that’s for sure, and still naked. It was early in the morning, Tooru was obviously taking a shower, and his head hurt like someone was constantly hitting it from the inside. Ignoring all the pain he was feeling, he got up, changed and left the apartment. It had been good but he didn’t plan to stick around for an awkward morning after and Yamaguchi had to be worried over him since he didn’t come back. As he felt splitting pain come from, both his head and his ass, he thought about having to go to work and loudly grunted in resignation and suffering for what was going to happen. He would also have to tell Yamaguchi where he had been and that was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

He tripped and almost fell as he received a message on his phone. It was from an unknown number and he frowned, confused.

 _“u wer wonderful kei-chan, wanna hav cofy_ _after work?”_

Tsukishima frowned harder at the horribly written text and took several seconds to understand it. Once he did, he knew immediately who had sent it and thought about not answering; he hadn’t given Tooru his number and could only speculate how the other had gotten it, moreover, if the guy texted like that he didn’t want anything to do with him. He was obviously an idiot and he would not be dealing with someone like that. He would end up replaying anyway, the guy was good looking, the best he’s seen in a while, and could make him feel pleasure in a way he never thought possible. He wanted to know if it had been the alcohol clouding and mixing his senses or if the guy was really that good, he also kind of wanted to have a conversation with Tooru and see how things were, from what little he remembered Tooru wasn’t as much of an idiot as one would guess from the text.

Yamaguchi wouldn’t let this go for a while anyway, and Tsukishima assumed that even if he wanted to ignore Tooru Yamaguchi would do something to make sure they met up again, either while drunk or sober. Yamaguchi was a force to be reckon when he was set on something, and especially if that something involved his best friend and a random guy who could potentially be Tsukishima’s future boyfriend. He settled for a simple replay.

_“I get out at five.”_


End file.
